


Drifter

by Evilgnomekitty



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), anime - Fandom, gaming - Fandom, video game - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Depression, Dominate, Drifter, Elizabeth the Third, Fluff, Help, Hospital, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Juzen, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Over Protective, Pet, Save Me, Self-Harm, Smut, Stolen, Submissive, Sweet Fluff, Yaoi, deep, protective, sin - Freeform, zumin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilgnomekitty/pseuds/Evilgnomekitty
Summary: Mc choses 707, but what happens to the rest of the RFA? Zen is hiding his feelings and after months of avoiding them and the RFA, Jumin finally finds him one stormy night. And claims him as his own.





	1. Present and flash backs(prologue)

\\\Zen POV//

I never thought this would happen. It couldn't have. It just seemed too unrealistic. But here he was, running his soft, strong hand through my hair, kissing the marks he had left from the previous night on my skin. The dark red against his pale pink contrasted brilliantly.  
”J-jumin…” I whispered from shock and the heat rushing to his cheeks.   
My pale skin tinted pink, causing Jumin to give a slight smile.  He brushed my right ear with his lips, whispering into it with a voice richer than dark chocolate.   
“Zen, you're utterly adorable when you blush.”   
My face became even darker crimson, my hands instinctively covered my face. He tried to remove them, however they were planted firmly.  
“I'm not adorable.” I shot back, crawling out of bed. Or at least trying. I was restricted by something I swore wasn't there before.   
“Get back here and lay back down. You know you'll be punished if you try to escape. You already learned your lesson last night. Do you really want that again?” The older male remarked sternly.  
I was obedient, although I love pissing the other off.   
“Please take it off….” I begged. The collar seemed to be getting tighter, the leash hanging loosely next to me, the end wrapped in Jumin’s hand.   
“No.” he responded, his voice still having an edge to it.

“But-” I began, he cut me off.

“Just stay still and lay down.” He commanded again.

Again I followed his orders like a dog.

“Good.” He cooed, pulling me close by the hips.   
God…why did he have to be so seductive…  
His warmth radiated my body, causing me to yawn from the comfort. He smirked, petting me.  
“Sleep, kitten.” He whispered to me, his deep voice relaxing me further.   
Why does this feel so wrong yet so….right?  
As if on cue, I again yawned, triggering him to pull me closer. My head settled on his chest, the cotton of his shirt smelling of lavender.   
I swear, if he used this detergent because he know it is a relaxing scent and puts people to sleep….  
His heart beat relaxed a final, giant yawn out of me, my jaw popping. I winced from it, causing him to massage it.  
STOP BEING THIS WAY! DAMN IT, I Want to LEAVE!  
My eyes became as heavy as boulders, my exhaustion compelling me to close all gaps let between our frames, my body doing so as if it was on autopilot. He pressed his amazingly soft lips against my forehead, sleep over taking me, the events of the previous night flashing through my dreams….those memories….why am I so confused….conflicted….why do you do this to me Jumin Han….stupid trust fund jerk….why do I love you….I love you...do you love me? Or is this just a game of yours?

To be continued…


	2. My side of the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now to the story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️ there are extreme and controversial topics in this such as depression and suicidal thoughts. Proceed with caution. Enjoy~^^

It all started with MC…and 7…and my down fall. Luciel isn't the only one with depression…who hides it. I needed someone to heal me, and mc seemed to be so supportive. I craved her stability, but she drifted to him. I was glad for him, however, it tore me, and I hid it rather well. Too well…my feelings bottled up. I understood how my enemy felt for once. It killed me. My habits became worse than normal. Normally one or two beers every now and then, became five or six very often. I used to smoke maybe a pack in two months, became a pack every week. About two months of this and it became degrading to a self conscious levels. I stopped and that then drown me in suicidal thoughts. I didn't do anything but starve and then binge or not sleep at all or sleep for days. I didn't go to work since my eyes and health was faded. I couldn't let my fans see me like this. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. I didn't text the rfa, I didn't leave my house. Those comments from my family years prior came back and haunted my dreams. Eventually I was nothingness…I didn't deserve anyone. I didn't think I deserved even the slightest happiness. Blood shed occurred, and I was going to seal the deal till one night. Jumin showed up at my door. Soaked and in his pajamas, in destress. I was luckily able to hide the fact I was slightly underweight and the scars on my arms thanks to my hoodie. I hadn't seen him this disheveled in a long while. Since Rika first died in fact. It was quite…off setting.   
“What are you doing here?” I was surprised at my own voice. I hadn't heard it other than my sobs and was shocked at how raspy it was. I cleared my throat, it thankfully returning to normal.  
The raven haired male standing in my door way had a flicker of concern surface in his eyes before it quickly hid itself behind his top priority.   
“Luciel stole my beloved cat. I need your help to get her back. Yoosung and jaehee are on his side. I already have V, I just need you. You may hate her, but…I just need this one favor. Please, I'm begging you, Hyun.” His voice sounded how he looked, awful.   
I sighed and was about to say something but he cut me off with more begging. The entire time I kept my head down. I had to avoid eye contact at all costs or he would know something was wrong. He may not be good at comforting or expressing his own emotions, but he could read others like a book with a glance.   
“I-I guess I could…” I mumbled sympathetically. I may not have been a fan of the idea, but it was the right thing to do.   
He bowed and thanked me. This was so odd…I wasn't used to him being so vulnerable, he just acted completely different. I nodded and let him into my abode while I gathered a few things. I came back to the living room with my keys, sunglasses and a face mask in hand to find him looking at a large shelf of props I had collected from previous productions. His fingers were inches away from a ring.   
“Go ahead.” I encouraged in a depressed tone, slipping my shoes on.   
He turned it about ninety degrees to the right then left it alone, returning to the door way.  
“It wasn't turned the the right corner of the room like the rest of the items and it was driving me insane.” He explained quickly before grabbing my forearm and dragging me out the entrance. I grasped for the silver knob as he pulled me, my attempt to close it successful. Within a matter of moments, I was in his car. The engine hummed to life and the van took off out of the parking lot. The ride was awkward with silence until he spoke.  
“Where have you been? People thought you died…” his words dropping any emotion other than sternness.   
“W-what?” I stuttered, stunned he of all people was asking my whereabouts.   
“You heard what I said. People are worried Zen. There was even rumor of a search party.”   
I shook my head in disbelief. No one thought to come to my apartment until now?   
“I'm not joking when I say this, but even I was starting to worry. I may not be your favorite person, however, I do care. It just doesn't always show.” He continued.   
“I-I-“ it was like I was broken…I didn't know what to say…I am broken…I thought. I'm a broken record. Why did people waste their time and resources on me? My thoughts caused me to stumble on my words. He was about to start again when his vehicle halted. He drug me out and pulled me to the front door.  
"J-jumin! Please be more gentle..." I tried to warn him, he let go and looked down at his hand. A sticky red substance about the same color of my eyes was plastered all over his skin.  
"Hyun, are you OK?" His worry returning.  
I had to hide this. I clenched my arm, trying to stop the bleeding with the pressure to the slash. I started to slowly back away, but his grip caught me. He forced up my sleeves, exposing my slices. I was frantic to escape, tears streaming down my face. I managed to get away momentarily, but he caught me in a hug. I shattered. His hand found it's way to my back, rubbing relaxing circles. My arms wrapped around him, face burrowing into his nape. I was positive my blood had soaked his suit by now along with my tears, but he didn't let go.  
"Do you just want to go home? We need to treat your wounds." His vocals soft and rich in comparison to his usual sharp, business like tone.  
"Let's get your cat first." I sniffled, wiping my face free from tears, instead smearing crimson in its place.  
He bit his inner lip in concerned but I pushed forward, forgetting about my face mask. As soon as I opened the door, my allergic reaction attacked me. Sneeze after wheeze, I had managed to sneak into that fur balls room, seven no where in sight. Jaehee on the other hand was curled in a ball in the corner, Elizabeth purring while rubbing her body against the poor woman's legs. She stood and handed the cat to zen.  
"Get out before he knows." She whispered urgently. I nodded, refraining the most I could from making a sound. I rushed out to Jumin and handed him the feline before breaking into a severe coughing fit. I couldn't breathe...my vision was fading to black. Then everything went silent.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you for reading chapter 2, 3 is on the way in Jumin's pov


	3. His side of the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin’s POV

His frail body collapsed to the frigid pavement. I swiftly passed Elizabeth to V and cradled zen in my arms. I finally got a closer look at his face. The once muscular features were there, but lacking its previous shine, leaving him hollow. I regret not communicating with him sooner. His current state was....saddening. Slipping my hands into place, I lifted him bridal style and carried him to my car.

 

V quickly trailed after me, my cat in his arms. 

 

“Jumin...” He started, holding my angel out to me. 

 

My heart ached as I locked eyes with my Queen, a soft mew escaping her mouth. 

 

"V, I love Elizabeth, but right now Hyun needs help. Please care for her until further notice." I quickly informed my long time friend. V nodded, stroking the small white fur ball in his arm to keep her calm.

 

Quickly I took what I had assumed was the former actor to my car and urged to driver to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Fortunately, there was one just up the road a bit. As soon as the highway was hit, My phone was dialing up emergency facilities. I told them the status and story of what happened and to have a gurney ready. Pocketing my phone, I shifted my attention to the albino. His breathing was shallow,  skin seeming paler than normal. I moved a hair out of his face and held him close.

 

We may be enemies, but I don't wish death upon him. I wish for the time when we had been close. I don't even remember why we drifted in the first place...   
The ride ended and paramedics rushed to assist. They snatched Zen away from me...but I trailed close behind. His arm was still dripping from the earlier incident, causing me to worry that he had possibly passed out from blood loss on top of the fur allergen. A nurse held me back as they transferred him behind large creme white and grey automatic doors. 

 

She led me to a smaller waiting room, the carpet patterns and my exhaustion causing me to low key dry heave. I stumbled over to a crimson leather sofa as the lady left me alone. One glance at the couch and everything was replaying.

 

Zen’s arm soaked, a liquid the same shade as his eyes pouring out of a slit. My gag reflexes set in again, threatening real stomach acid. The cool leather shifted to clingy and hot within a matter of moments, triggering further discomfort. I wanted to go home, but I couldn't leave Hyun. I was obligated to return the favor of him saving my Elizabeth. 

 

My frame pushed its self from the furniture, wobbling over to the cafe. Hands trembling, I filled the cup and put it to my lips. The beverage refreshed me enough to give me the energy to locate the bathroom.

 

My mind was screaming to let me vomit, but I had to stay stable. I flipped the faucet on with the swipe of my hand, forming a cup and throwing the chilly water over my face. I gazed up as I removed the droplets left behind. My hair was a complete and utter mess, eyes sunken in with huge purple and blue bags under them. It looked as if I hadn't slept for weeks, and I hadn't…I was thinking and worrying too much.

 

About a month after Zen had disappeared, I was really starting to stress over work and then I started to wonder if it was my fault I had drove him away. Night after night, I buried myself in work so I wouldn't have to think, but soon that wasn't enough. During the entire thing, Jaehee received a break due to me no longer needing her help with things I had already accomplished. 

 

A small sigh fell from my lips as I checked my phone for the time, despite a clock being on the wall. I was almost shocked at how late it was. I trudged away from the sink, back to the lobby, collapsing in a significantly more plush arm chair. I was just about to fall sleep when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and it was the same nurse.

 

“He's stable now, you can go see him.” She informed me in a soft voice. 

 

I gave a single nod in response and lifted myself from my seating area, following her. The long hallway seemed to drag on forever, but eventually we reached his room. The blonde held the door open and I entered, sitting in a seat, then scooting over to zen. 

 

He wasn't even awake, his arms were exposed and bandaged, his neck in a small brace, breath support attached. He looked so…Venerable. It was…off setting. I took his hand in mine subconsciously and just continued to stare.

 

His warmth and the seats cushion soothed me to a half asleep state. My head laid across his lap, my half lidded eyes still locked on his depressing beauty. I truly hated seeing him like this. Falling to temptation, I stroked his cheek with my thumb. I inched closer and butterfly kissed his knuckles, then his cheek. My exhaustion beyond the point of me realizing what I was doing. His eyes slightly fluttered, but he stayed at rest. My temple again rested against his shins and I drifted into a deep sleep. Everything went peaceful and I finally felt amazing relief to get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I hope you enjoyed chapter 3, chapter 4 will hopefully be up tomorrow


	4. Awoken

I gradually became more aware of my surroundings. Where was I? Peering around at the layout I came to the conclusion I was in the hospital. My legs finally woke up from being numb and a immense weight seemed to be on them. I attempted to see what was on them but my neck was held in place. Shifting to get relief from the pressure, I heard a low groan with the shuffling of sheets. Up sat a very groggy Jumin, his hand in mine. How I didn't notice that before was beyond me but I didn't let go. He on the other hand, jumped back and fell out of the armchair he had previously been reclining in. 

 

“J-Jumin? What are you still doing here?” I inquired, my voice barely audible. This breath support was really getting in the way…

 

He rose from the tile floor, brushing the dust of himself, clearing his throat. 

 

“I'm sorry about the hand thing. You had that allergy reaction and no one else was available to care for you so I thought it was only proper after you saved my queen that I should care for you.” His business like tone returning. 

 

I exhaled as if telling him to relax. He caught on and released the tension he had build up from obvious embarrassment. 

 

“Why did you have my hand?” I questioned reluctantly. I didn't want to sound like a interrogator, but his silence has left me no choice. 

 

His eyes widened along with the surface area of his faint pink blush. 

 

“I-I um…” he stuttered. I had never heard him stutter…it was oddly adorable. 

 

“You looked so vulnerable and I was half asleep. I'm sorry if you didn't want me touching you at all…” Jumin continued, mumbling towards the end of his sentence. 

 

“No, it's fine…your hand was actually quite comforting.” I reassured, covering my mouth quickly when I realized what I had said. A light blush surfaced on my face. Why the hell was I blushing? I wasn't gay… I thought I wasn't gay…

 

“Do you mind?” He held out his hand, tempting me. 

 

My body, as if on autopilot, stuck the same hand out. It drove me to want him to hold me as soon as our skin was in contact. I patted the space left next to me in the hospital bed.

 

“You probably haven't had very much sleep. Come on. Pease.” I begged.

 

My body seemed separate from my mind. One was craving the older male while the other was screaming to get him away and denying I was into men. Jumin of all people. 

 

He was hesitant at first, but climbed in next to me. He rested his head back, even more tension desolating. I rested my left temple, out of habit thanks to my own exhaustion, on his shoulder. 

Slightly surprised, he tensed momentarily before petting my hair. His hand shouldn't have, but it greatly calmed me to a day dreaming state. So…peaceful…

 

That peace was erupted by an immense heat rushing to my face as I felt a soft pair of lips press against my temple. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. He just sat there, staring at me. The presence of his smirk loomed in the air.

 

“Adorable.” He whispered in a husky, or what I assumed was husky, tone. 

 

If even possible, my face turned a darker red.

 

“S-Stop!” I snapped back, hushed. 

 

There was a soft rap on the door before a click and the sound of the hallways flooded in. I sat up right, Jumin adjusted himself and smoothed the blankets. 

 

“Sir, how are you feeling?” Her voice was too sweet for my current mood.

 

“Fine. My neck is stiff however.” I rubbed the back of my head and pleasantly smiled. 

 

“I'll see about having your brace removed. I'm honestly not entirely sure why they put it on in the first place. Anything else before I change your bandages?“ The sweetest was consistent and driving my head ache, thanks to my neck, up the wall.

 

“Nope, just the neck and that.“ I reassured her. 

 

Her attention shifts to Jumin.

 

“Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to remove yourself from the bed so I may work.“ He simply nodded and did as told, sitting in a nearby chair, watching. 

 

The brunette took ahold of my forearm, unwrapping the bloody cotton and medical tape. She repeated this for my other arm before running a warm cloth over them. The blood that had previously stained my scars was gone, the pale skin bare. The skin that wasn't perfect. The skin that needed to be gone...like me....I don't deserve anything...

 

Her bear scrubs distorted the cute characters to odd looking beings with her movements. Soon enough she was completely finished, removing the restraint. She smiled at me before leaving. Jumin was about to speak when another knock came at the door. The doctor made his way across the room with a clip board.

 

“Hyun Ryu. How are you today?” His voice normal, unlike his features. 

 

Clearly many women would crush on him. That’s probably what would best explain the fact Jumin was glaring at him. I had never seen him this way, it was…possessive. But over who? Me? I had zoned out so bad I forgot to answer him.

 

“Hyun, it’s considered impolite to not answer someone’s question.” Jumin scolded me, his voice discretely tense. 

 

I nodded and turned my attention back to the man in the lab coat.

 

“I’m definitely feeling better, my breath support is making me dizzy though and kind of seems unnecessary.” I informed him.

 

He scribbled a few notes and checked the time then smiled, Jumin’s tension intensifying. Able to get a closer look at his name tags I caught his name. Dr. Huge came over and removed my breath support, double checked my IV.

 

“You’ll be out by tomorrow hopefully. This is some of the fastest healing I’ve seen. Have a nice evening and get some rest.” He quickly smiled and exited. 

 

I’ll I could think about was why Jumin was seemingly paranoid the entire visit from Dr.Huge. The click of the lock on the door handle made me jump back to reality and realize that Jumin was not by my side. He eyes and mouth were furious, but the rest of his face was blank. Like a canvas. It was terrifying…and then he started towards me. Utterly confused, I just watched him, his eyes latching on mine. It felt like I was prey. His prey. So many things were rushing through my head, the top one a question. Is this a game? 

 

I lost control of my sense of time and next thing I knew, he was over me. His strong, soft fingers locked on my chin like his gaze with my crimson hues. He was inches away from our lips meeting, anticipation growing in my stomach.

 

He came closer, about to meet, about to let me taste him. I-I was definitely gay….His sound taking me by the ponytail out of my daydream.

 

“Never. Look at anyone but me with eyes like that. I want to keep you for myself. He doesn’t deserve you.” He snapped. 

 

Eyes wide, all I could let out was a squeak and nod. Since when did he want me…. I’m so confused…

 

He sat next to me, never filling the void I wanted. I needed to provoke him…

 

“It’s not like I was going to ask for his number…just in his pants.” I mumbled after quite a bit of silence. 

 

That most certainly sent him over the edge. The grey that once was his irises had seemed to have an inhuman like glow. Once again he was on top of me, inches away from my face. His scolding breath hitting my neck from afar as his nostrils flared. Every centimeter he closed between us, my cheeks shaded darker. 

 

“He’s not the one who you’ll be wanting in their pants after what I’m about to do to you.” He whispered seductively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACK. ALRIGHT, FEW QUICK THINGS.   
> 1) next chapter might or might not be mild smut...and angst  
> 2) I hope you enjoyed, I’ll post the next chapter tomorrow
> 
> Thank you to those of you who left kudos ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


	5. Why me?

His words rang through my head.

"He's not the one whos pants you'll want in after what I'm about to do to you."

But what was he going to do to me? His dark eyes shifted from anger to sadistic lust. It was...alluring. I needed him. He knew it and was teasing me for it.  His lips brushed on mine, heat flaring to the surface almost instantly. His smirk showed approval as he appreciated the color.

His fingers found there way to my chin, taking it in them. Leaning closer, our air being each others, he again brushed lips. I whimpered, wanting the contact already. Jumin finally leaned in and gently kissed me. I kissed back harder than intended, driving him away.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked sharply. 

"If you want me, you're going to have to submit." I nodded, biting my lip, gripping the sheets beneath me. God, he is such an ass....

He once again kissed he, the warmth from his lips flooding my senses. All I wanted was more. It was addictive. I kissed back softly, moving my lips in sync with Jumin's. Gradually, the kiss became hotter, filled with lust. He was right. I wanted nothing more other than him.

Jumin’s hands found their way to my hips flipping me so I was straddling his lap. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking entry. I gladly granted it, opening my mouth a bit wider. It ran over every corner, my blush growing darker. His hands still on my waist, he started to slowly grind me from below. I moaned softly from the movement, moving the opposite way to gain more friction. He smirked and pulled away from the kiss and stopped moving, forcing me to stop too as soon as I had started.

"You're just a little slut aren't you?" Jumin mumbled in my ear.

He was right...I am a little slut. I hated it..I hated him... I hated myself. I needed to get away...I needed to stop living. All I am is an ugly waste of space. I attempted to climb off, but he had a firm lock on me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" His strictness returning. I hated this, how he could control me. I'm not his dumb pet.

"Away from you." I shot back.

He released me from shock that I had spoken back. I slid off him before he could grab me again. Taking my IV and coat, I walked to the bathroom, forgetting to lock the door. I sat down on the edge of the toilet, tears forming at the corners of my eyes. I am such an awful person. I don't deserve Jumin. I don't deserve anyone. I don't deserve love. I am a slut. I shouldn't have walked out. I'm so rude. I-I-I need to....

My nails dug into my stitches. The one thing keeping me together. I wanted it gone. I wanted to be gone.  
One stitch out. I pulled, the rest disassembling. The blood started to ooze, my tears and blood once again fusing. I examined the thread. It was thick enough to do some damage. Wrapping it around my wrist on an untouched spot, I tightened it till the skin under it broke, red dribble falling to the floor in front of me.

"Shit..." I mumbled and grabbed some toilet paper.

I threw it on the ground over the stain and removed it. I can't leave any evidence or I'll be emitted to a mental hospital. A quite knock came a few minutes after I had cleaned up.

"Hyun? Are you OK?" The voice gentle and rich.

I panicked and didn't respond. He can't see me like this! My hand jumped for some more toilet paper and pressed it against the slit. Another knock and a click threw met off but not as much as what he did. I continued putting pressure on my cut, sudden warmth wrapping around me. A light gasp escaped my mouth and I bit my lip to keep myself from saying anything stupid. Jumin took my forearm, my other hand holding the blood soaked paper.

"Hyun...why are you causing yourself more pain? You don't think you deserve anything?" His tone still soft.

I wanted to break down and cry then and there...so badly... His breath hit the cut causing Me to darken a shade in the face. What the hell was he doing? Jumins lips gently pressed against the current of the blood. His pressure stopped the rest of the bleeding, his eyes meeting with mine as soon as he was done.

"I want to heal you and take care of you..." 

I was about to say something, my own moan escaping my throat cutting me off. What the hell was...another moan came out along with a view of the source. He was sucking on my arm leaving hickeys over the cuts. It was sexy a hell but I was about to resist when he did it again and again up to my neck. He leaned up and kissed the shell of my ear, lightly biting it. 

"Maybe well actually get somewhere this time around?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) the next chapter is definitly smut...so age warning and I hope you enjoyed chapter 5, 6 will be out soon


	6. Bathroom fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the smut ahead

He had me pinned, our tongues tangled. The cold ceramic pressed against my back and behind. The raven haired man humid panting hit my neck when he broke the kiss. Jumin's face twisted to an irresistible, sadistic smile. I needed him again. I was beyond the point of want. He was necessary for me to live on. His soft skin against mine. I didn't deserve this, but I would give my life to have it. 

A whimper escaped my throat from the lack of contact until it twisted into a low moan.   
"Hush, you don't want anyone to know do you?" His voice was low and sensual as he pulled away from my neck momentarily.

In reality, I wanted everyone to know. I wanted everyone to see the marks and the scars he made it was like my previous hate had disintegrated after his words from earlier and the looks he had given the doctor. It was clear he wanted me too, but I'm sure he was denying himself that feeling. 

I nodded and grabbed my coat, coving my face and the lewd sounds. The taller one slid his hands down my thighs and then up my front, the hospital gown sliding off. His smile contorted to a smirk, my blush becoming deeper due to me being exposed. He leaned down, his mouth connecting with my nipple. As soon as his teeth grazed it, my entire chest tightened. Jumin continued to play with them, causing me to whisper and squirm. Something other than a tease is what my body craved more and more by the second. 

"Hold still." His grey eyes commended. I didn't abide by his rules, and suddenly, my wrists were bound by his belt. 

Hands traveled from my chest to my abs to even lower. He eyed my erection lustfully as he licked his lips. 

"You're larger than I thought. This is going to be fun " Jumin's bulge grew in his own pants and I bit lip as he lowered himself. 

A soft, cold gust of wind hit my tip and it throbbed, precum leaking. His cat like look became stronger and he darted his tongue across, picking up the extra.

"J-Jumin" I cried out. The anticipation eating at me, I wanted to force him on me. However, I pleased him enough to finally take me in his mouth. 

Stroke after suck, I became a groaning and moaning mess. His throat gave off a low hum of satisfaction as he watched me. The suction and depth came in greater amounts, causing a knot to form in my stomach. My back arched as I was about to release when he pulled away, leaving me there, desperate.

"Beg." The older one ordered me. 

I was slightly shocked, but I didn't care for more that a split second. The state I was currently was in was one of my lowest lows. I wouldn't go any further down. 

"Please, fuck me up Jumin. Hard and fast till I'm unconscious. I'm begging you. Please d-daddy." I murmured the last plea. 

I knew he caught it when his eyes sparkled. Jumin slipped his three fingers in my mouth, my tongue seductively wrapping around them. He pulled them away and lifted my legs pushing one in my entrance. I bit my lip to ignore the pain that slowly faded to pleasure. One by one, he had slipped all three fingers in, the angles changing every few second. Thrusting in and out, I again let my sound rise from my throat. 

"J-Jumin! P-please!" I begged. I didn't want him to mess with me anymore. 

"I was just making this less painful since its clearly your first time or you wouldn't be so sensitive." He snapped back."However if you want me now..."

Jumin finally removed his shirt and unzipped his pants. He held my hips steady, lined up, and pushed in with one swift motion. My finger nail dug into the grout and tears streamed down my face. I bit my lip, and focused on adjusting. A few moments later I nodded to him and he started thrusting. Pleasure filled me, leading the noises out of me and into my white jacket. 

"H-Harder!" I demanded.

Jumin, despite being the dominant obliged. He pounded into me several times, his pace steady. I could feel his sharp, grey eyes on me. I was too embarrassed to show my face, but I knew he was staring. I'm sure he was imagining my expression.  
His pounding wasn't enough, I was greedy and needed more. He knew from my body language, picking up his pace. My moans gained volume, my face beet red this entire time. A low groan resonated in the room, my intuition leading me to think it was Jumin. 

He shifted slightly and a loud moan erupted from my chest. My body felt as if it was walking on air, my arms too weak to hold my muffler. My head was thrown back and back arched. I could clearly see his expression. Desirable is all I could think. 

"Bingo" he muttered, holding into me tight closer and forcing my arms over his neck. My hands rest on his shoulder blades.

Again, he thrusted into the spot. My long, slender digits grounded themselves in Jumin's skin, leaving a trail of scratches. He moaned, hit movement becoming raggedly speedy and tough. Bliss washed over me and my eyes rolled back in my head. 

He once again shifted and rammed into me the deepest he could. Once again the hot twist in my lower abdomen was forming. I crashed my lips onto his passionately, my hips now moving the opposite way to cause more friction. 

"I-Im cl-close" I gasped, he nodded in response, panting himself. 

He held me completely still, then pulled out and pushed back in the hardest he could. Or what I thought was. 

My entire body filled with bliss and nothing but it. My load was released on my chest and soon after, his was inside of me. I panted, covered in sweat and my seed. He pulled out breathing heavily. Jumin kissed me, gently, yet passionately. He leaned down and licked his chest clean then once again kissed him.

"I want you to promise you are mine. I want you only for me. I love you Hyun Ryu." He pulled he into his lap and held me close."I won't let anyone hurt you ever." 

My heart melted. I didn't deserve this.. Yet I clung tighter. I never wanted to let go.

"I love you too Jumin." I whispered back, his warmth causing me to drift to sleep. The moment wasn’t perfect, but it was as close as I was going to get to it. 

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) I'm going to apologize for the not top notch sin but I'm not a smut writer.. Normally. I hoped you liked it. Chapter 7 will be uploaded soon hopefully.   
> Apologies for this taking forever to up load, I’ve been going through some stuff and I became rather busy.


	7. Parent, guardian, or overseer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading home

I woke up, warmth surrounding me. A smile spread across my face and I hugged the source of the heat, nuzzling. Although I still hadn’t opened my eyes, I had an idea of what, or who, it was. A yawn left my vocal box, my drowsiness laying on my crimson eyes’ lids. I fought to keep them open, but it wasn’t a struggle any longer when I felt soft lips against my temple. 

“Morning sleepy head~.” His luxurious vocals greeted. 

My gaze trailed up to him. The ravenet’s handsome features flooded my senses.

“Morning~.” I replied, my response much raspier than intended. 

He gave a rare smile then leaned down and kissed me. It was beautiful, this morning, that is.   
Jumin lifted me onto if him, causing me to straddle the older male and deepen the kiss. I was about to take it further until I heard a knock on the door. Quickly, I pulled away and was about to get off of Jumin until he held me down. A look of confusion spread on my face, but he just hushed me and had me rest my head on his chest. I closed my eyes while listening to his heart beat.

“Hyun Ryu?” A nurse called from outside the door. 

Jumin instantly responded for me.

“Hyun is asleep at the moment. You can come in if you like however.”

I heard the door open and foot step. 

“I just have a release form for him. Would you mind if we-“ she indicated waking me up and Jumin shook his head.

“We shall not wake him. He needs rest. Can’t someone else sign it?”  
She paused a moment before nodding.

“Although he’s a grown man a parent, guardian or overseer can.”

Jumin held out his hand for the forms. 

“I’m his care taker.” 

The nurse shrugged in a uncaring way, giving the forms to the older male. Jumin read through the forms, signing where it was required before handing her them back. The door clicked open and closed, and once again, it was just the two of us. 

“I suppose that means you just have a bit left then.” He mumbled to me.

“Yeah...” I replied softly. 

“Hyun, I was wondering if maybe you would stay with me in my apartment for a bit? Just until you completely recovered, or maybe longer.”

I gazed up at him, unsure if he was being serious. Jumin: a cat lover, my lover, the man who acted as if he had a stone heart until recently, asked me to stay with him. 

“If it makes you feel better, then I will.”

He stole a kiss from he, drawing a soft moan along with it. Fuck, he could kiss...

“Thank you.” He murmured before getting up and gathering my belongings. “Shall we get you dressed and go then?” 

My arms shakily lifted me from the bed and gave me a boost out. We both went to the bathroom, last nights activities burning between my thighs again. The room seemingly closed in as I heard the lock click, my heart racing. A choking sound projected itself from my throat as I cleared it. 

“Turn around.” The business man commanded. I willingly did so, my hospital gown being gone moments later. 

His hand traced over my back, finally resting on the nape of the left side of my neck, his lips on the right. 

“You’re so beautiful. I don’t understand why you’d ever think otherwise.” His breath made me shiver almost as much as his voice did. 

Why is he so perfect. What did I do to deserve him. I didn’t deserve him. I stared blankly into the mirror, lost in thought as I watched him, almost ghosting. He left a mark, showing I was his. His only. Only his. His and no one else’s. Possessed by him. I was Jumin’s, and he knew I would submit no matter what. 

Jumin grabbed my underwear out of the pile of clothes, kneeling in front of me. I stepped into them, doing the same with my pants, socks, and shoes. The grey eyed male reluctantly grabbed my shirt, and slipped it over my head, again assisting me with it and my coat. My legs wobbled, broad arms wrapping themselves around me and pulling me into warmth. So...dizzy....so....numb......I..l...I......b...brok....broken.......my vision blanked for a moment before I caught myself from falling any further. 

“Are you sure you’re well enough to leave?” Jumin inquired with concern. I nodded and stood up acting perfectly fine.

He raised an eyebrow not buying it, but going with it due to lack of time available to bother me about it. 

His hand laced with mine as we left the room and building. Driver Kim sat in his car waiting in the pick up lane. Jumin helped me in before climbing in after me, buckling the two of us in. 

“Home please. Zen will be visiting for the mean time. Thank you.” 

“Certainly, Mr. Han.” 

I rested my head against the back of the seat, drifting back and forth between sleep and consciousness. Jumin’s body heat eventually lulled me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I have time this weekend, so I’ll work chapter 8, hopefully have it posted on Monday or Tuesday if I don’t have art block.


	8. Undefined premonition

Blackness...  
Floating...  
No, I wasn't...my eyes felt like they were opening and it was...all white. Like heaven, yet the purity having an impure vibe. A deep voice rung out calling my name and a shiver raced down my spine, my body just stopping. Stopping everything. The only thing that could be heard was my heart drumming in my hears. 

Where am I? Am I dead? No..I could be...I shook my head and tried to remember. Jumin, car...apartment? G-going to his apartment. Yeah, I was going to his apartment. Then why was I here? 

I spun around, feeling a breath on my neck, but nothing was there. 

"Hello?" I called out. 

Instead of being met with another voice, I was met with tears trailing down my face. My arms wrapped themselves around me and I collapsed, helpless. Abandoned. He abandoned me. He left me here. No other thoughts seemed rational.

"Zen. Are you ok, my love?" It was like his velvet voice was in my ear. But, I couldn't see him. 

My tears continued to pour down as my arms reached out for an invisible figure. Imaginary kisses were placed on my temple and instant peace rushed over me. I let out a yawn and laid down in the cloud like flooring of this room. So...comfortable...

A purr left my chest, shocking me awake. W-what the hell? Another rush of calm ran down my spine as if someone or thing was petting me. I again purred, my brain screaming no, but my body screaming to lean into the touch. To let it hold me. To let it comfort me. So I did just that. Closing my eyes I ignored my brain's call for help and let my instincts lead me. I laid back down and curled up, letting everything happen naturally, again getting to the point that I was on the verge of slumber. 

And like that everything went black. 

My eyes opened, everything in the room dark. The curtains were closed, so was the door other than the bathroom. A faint deep humming and the patter of what sounded like the shower. I shakily strode over to the sliver of light protruding from the frame. I ran my finger over the dark wood, listening. 

His voice, was like angels. A thousand made all into one mans chest...no, it was too tempting to be angelic. My trance was broken suddenly when everything went silent for a moment. I quickly went back to my previous location on the gloriously cushioned bed. After a few moment, the light went out and so did Jumin, from the bathroom that is.

He stopped at his closet, dressing in casual clothing, which was a complete and utter surprise to me. I thought he only owned business wear and casual. Slowly, I once again closed my eyes, anticipating his touch as the sound of his feet was muffled by the carpet. His fingers carefully ran through my hair that has previously been in a pony tail. My body leaned towards it like in My dream, a him leaving my vocal chords.

"Did you sleep well, kitten?" he cooed quietly, feathering kisses over my left temple. 

I nodded moving so I could catch the ravenet on the lips. He smirked and returned the gesture greatfully. 

"Hmm, daddy. Cuddle?" I mumbled, again falling half asleep and opening my arms for him. 

Jumin nodded and climbed in, pulling me on top of him. I nuzzled into his chest, humming with comfort. 

"You smell nice.~" 

The business man just smiled and pet my hair gently.

"Thank you, love."

We laid there in warmth, embracing one another. I for once felt whole again...it was odd but I loved it..and him...so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 9 will be up asap


	9. Evenings

Some how or another I ended up passing out where I laid. Jumin apparently had too, since when I woke up he was groggier than I was and adorable. Pecking his lips I hummed sweetly. 

"Sleep well?" 

The ravenet under me smiled murmured a yes back, returning the kiss. His grey eyes were the color of a stormy sea due to the lighting and angle as he checked the glass digital clock setting on his mahogany night stand. He's so fucking angelic. I sat up, straddling his waist, taking his god chiseled jaw and chin in my fingers and turned him to look at me.   
Purposely to tease him, I gave my best hungry and lustful look while tilting his chin up and slowly pressing steamy kisses on them. His breath hitched as he was clearly caught off guard from his sleepiness. I clearly did my job because he kissed me back deeper and biting my bottom lip. 

"Such a naughty kitten.~" his deep voice boomed low in his chest. 

In that moment I decided I liked him best like this....well and another way, but that's beyond the point. 

Once again my head laid on his firm chest, my body pressed to his. Our fingers tangled affectionately as he did the same to my locks. A soft purr left my, also still sleepy, vocals, my eyes fluttering close in relaxation. 

"I love you."

The other male's breath that was once steady, hitched again. Just by the way his heart was pacing, I knew a smile was on his face. My eyes gazed up and confirmed my thoughts and intuition. The most gorgeous smile traced his lips right before he brought ours together. 

"I love you too, my darling kitten." Jumin responded back. 

My heart fluttered, knowing it would never get tired of hearing those words from him. 

Lazily, I sat up again, this time actually crawling out of bed and striding to his kitchen. Out of confusion, my lover followed me, but behind by a mile. 

Cold hit my face harshly when I opened Jumin's large, but small in use, fridge. 

I let out a slight surprised yelp as the ravenet slapped my ass and went to the bar island mischievously. He rested his chiseled jaw on his hand, his gaze burning into my behind like his hand print that I swore was welting. swiftly, I closed the appliance and pouted while leaning back. 

"Asshole. If you left a mark, I'll make you pay." 

"As will I if you use that tone again, kitten." He retorted without hesitation, that same smirk on his face. 

A bit of heat rushed to my cheeks and re opened the silver door behind me to grab some eggs, milk, and butter to avoid letting him see. I couldn't let him have that victory. After a bit of searching, I came across his spice cabinet, from which I removed cinnamon, all spice, cloves,and vanilla.   
The bread was easy enough to find, along with the necessary tools. 

"What are you making?" Jumin inquired, wrapping his arms around me. 

If he hadn't been holding me, I swear I would've jumped sixteen feet in the air. 

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU SUCH A SNEEKY BITCH?!" I asked in a breathless, spooked, screech. 

The older male simply shrugged with a grin, his face resting on my shoulder and buried in my nape. 

"Answer my question first." He once again retorted smoothly. 

I sighed and threw some bread dipped in the eggy spice solution.   
"French toast?"

"What's that?" Jumin murmured clueless to the reference. 

I snorted and rested my head back him his chest. My hand quickly flew over my mouth as I laughed.   
"H-How d-do you not know what French toast is?!" 

His eyebrow rose, not even embarrassed for his lack of knowledge. "Because I don't eat this French toast you speak of."

Gradually I calmed enough that I could focus. "Well then, watch or take a seat." I commanded. 

With a slight frown he planted a few kisses here and there on my neck and shoulders before he took his seat. The action sent shivers down my spine, making my knees a bit weak; however I shook off the dizziness and continued my work. After 15 minutes of slicing, dipping, and cooking in a skillet, I finished both the toast and eggs. Spooning a table spoon of syrup like substance from a jar, I drizzled it over and served the host.   
"Enjoy, I need to clean up." I mumbled, still focused on the kitchen and not him. 

The ravenet thanked me and took a bit- his eyes going wide with love for the dish- swiftly, yet elegantly, finishing it. 

By the time I sat down again he was checking his phone- the porcelain white floral China empty.   
"I take it you liked it. " I teased. 

He nodded, slipped for his chair, planted a kiss on my cheek and stopped in the door way.  
"It was fantastic, but I should start work. I'm working from home today, so if you need any- I'll be in my office." Jumin informed me before heading to his computer. 

I ate my meal and took a moment to access my situation. Cat mom had to work, I had no phone on me, and I didn't want to bother to mess around on his. I guess the only option I had would be to snoop? Sliding out of my chair, I rubbed my arms, his shirt being a much softer fabric that I realized. With care I held the fabric to each of my palms and pulled it up to my nose, that thick scent of his invading my head. Dizzy flashes of his true smell filled my head along with our fling in the hospital bathroom. 

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. The black pin stripped white cotton fell from my fingers and my feet found themselves wandering his apartment. His living room was nice- the grey modern furniture looking comfy. The view was the seller, however. Breath taken, my eyes traced the sky line before I laid on the couch in the sunshine. My eyes drifted to a close from the warmth and first full belly in a while. Eventually I fell sound asleep. 

It didn't last long- Jumins hands tangled in my hair, softly caressing it. I also registered I was no longer on the couch, but rather wrapped in a blanket, head in his lap.  
  "Did you sleep well?" He hummed. 

I was too exhausted to comprehend quite yet. So I instead leaned up and kissed him. Jumin grinned a bit before kissing back.   
"I'll take that as a yes...Zen?"

"Hm?" I responded finally a little awake. 

"Would you like to out for dinner?" He offered in a tender tone, adjusting me in his lap to sit instead. 

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Hey! Happy thanksgiving to those of you in the US. Sorry for taking so damn long to post this. I've had hella bad writers block and been busy. Thanks for the patience and I'll try and have chapter ten done by Christmas at the latest. Thanks for the support!


End file.
